


The Phallic Offender

by Cheshagirl



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, because shes the only woman who can, female dom babies!, ginnie fucks dutch into a matress, vanderbee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: Dutch finds a rather surprising toy while helping Ginnie move her things. He tries to forget about it, but it plagues his mind until weeks later.





	The Phallic Offender

**Author's Note:**

> I did a lot of research on ancient dildos and strap-ons for this. In the 1800s there was silicon lube but I stuck with oil instead. Also how the fuck does one write smut

There weren’t many things that mystified Dutch. He never found himself wondering what something was, where it came from, or even why it was around. However, he couldn’t help but scrutinize the object sat upon his table across from the tent. He and Ginnie had agreed to move their camps together, which also meant they were cleaning out things they didn’t need and Ginnie was moving most of her things into his tent. This, of course, meant he was helping her move small crates. Most of them were filled with clothing, small trinkets, and otherwise uninteresting objects until he had lifted one of the last crates. A blanket was bundled on top, thrown sloppily over a small bottle of oil and something resembling a leather strap. Curious as to what the blanket was hiding, Dutch had brought it to his tent and removed it. Now he thought himself an open-minded man, but what lay on the bottom of the crate was something he had never expected to see. The leather strap was actually a leather harness with a phallic wooden member attached to it. The member was smooth and polished, seemingly worn from use beforehand. Its tip was rounded and unmistakeably carved to resemble a man’s genitalia. Heat filled Dutch’s face, his ears and cheeks turning bright red when he realized what he was holding. 

Now he sat across from it, elbows resting on his knees as he clasped his hands together in front of his face. He could hear Ginnie approaching the tent, laughing at something Sean said before she brushed past the tent flaps. Her smile falls when she sees his eyebrows pinched together in thought. 

“Are you alright honey?” She asks, turning to set down the crate in her arms. Her only response is a long sigh, prompting her to place her hands on her hips and frown. She fears the worst, worried he had heard bad news, or maybe that they had lost someone. 

“What is… _this_?” Dutch queries, gesturing toward his small table. When her eyes settle on the object laid there, a small grin stretches across her lips. 

“ _That_ is what’s got you all tense?” She chuckles and approaches the table, reaching out to lift the harness into her hand. “I thought a man of your age would know what this was.”

“I _know_ what it is,” Dutch retorts, straightening himself to glare at her. “What is it doing here, and why haven’t you ever mentioned it?”

Ginnie shrugs and replies, “I’ve had it for a long time, Dutch. Besides, I didn’t think I needed to mention it when I wasn’t _using_ it.”

“That’s not what I _meant_ , Bee,” He mumbles. “Why do you need it?”

Ginnie chuckles at her husband's apparent dislike for her strap-on. When his eyes settle on the toy he looks away, face turning redder than it was previously. 

“When you live alone for over twenty years with no one to lay with, you find yourself craving something to help relieve your _stress_.” She explains, a teasing lilt to her tone. “Sometimes fingers just don’t do it for me.”

A huff leaves Dutch. He can’t help but be curious about the strap-on, and it would be a lie if he said the idea of his wife using it to pleasure herself in bed didn’t _intrigue_ him. But strap-ons and other toys were few and far between, and anyone who may own one kept it private. Dutch had only ever come across something like that once when he was younger and trying to sleep with a waitress at a saloon out east. They’d gone up to a room and she had pulled one out, asking to use it on him. Dutch had turn tail then and there. He was a dominant man who knew what he wanted, and using one of _those_ was not on his list of things to try in bed. 

Ginnie observes Dutch’s face as he loses himself in thought. His eyebrows are drawn together and his lips are pursed, so she can tell that his reveal of her strap-on had gotten to him. She finds it cute, the way it seemed to unnerve him like it was an alien object he’d never seen before. She leans back against the table and finds her gaze drawn to the harness gripped in her hand. It’d been a long time since she had last used it, too preoccupied with planning heists and making sure her family was safe to take time for herself. And after meeting Dutch she hadn’t found herself lacking in ways to fulfill her needs. Though, now that she was thinking about it she realized it might be time to try something new in bed with Dutch. She knew he preferred to be on top and in control, he had made that clear when they had first begun sleeping together. Time and patience had eventually led more trust between each other, and she was able to be on top and control him for once. Her eyes flicker upward to Dutch again as she bites her lip. 

“Honey pie,” Ginnie murmurs. He turns back to face her, raising an eyebrow. Ginnie steps toward him and reaches out with her empty hand. He frowns when she grins at him. 

“You’ve got that look in your eye, the one you get when you’re up to no good.” Dutch accuses, though she can see a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. 

“Would you like to use this?” She suggests. His face falls and he pulls away, shaking his head. He stands and grips her shoulders.

“I love you, Ginnie Bee, you are my wife and my _love_ but there are some things I will not do,” His gaze falls down to the strap-on in her hand. “ _That_ is one such thing.”

“ _Why_? It’ll feel nice and all you have to do is relax and let me do the work.” Ginnie coaxes. 

“Because I can do the same thing when you _ride_ me.” His voice lowers as he leans in to whisper in her ear, “And I get a _view_ while you do it.”

Soft laughter escapes from her when he kisses her neck. She shakes her head, chuckling and leaning away from the older man. His eyes are darkened, and there’s an unsaid suggestion in his gaze. 

“You are insatiable,” Ginnie says breathlessly. Dutch chuckles lowly, grabbing her hips and pulling her flush against him. He lifts her in his arms, turning to lay her on the bed as he kisses her fervently. Somewhere between kissing and undressing each other, the strap-on is thrown back into a crate and forgotten about.

It stays forgotten until she and Dutch decide to go to Saint Denis for some recon weeks later and they choose to stay overnight for some well needed alone time. They rent a room and go out drinking and dancing. They stay out well into the night, and can barely stop kissing long enough to unlock their door. Breathless and hot, Ginnie makes quick work of shedding her clothes and pushing Dutch onto the bed. His hair’s a mess and his face is flushed from the alcohol and the thrum of excitement in his veins. Dominance radiates from Ginnie as she orders him to undress, which he begins to do so. She saunters to their bags in the corner, ruffling through to find the oil they used. Her hand finds the strap-on, which had been thrown in there when she’d tried to hide it from Molly, who had walked in on her at an inopportune time. She throws it to the side, thinking nothing of it until she stands and turns around to face Dutch, waving the oil victoriously. His attention, however, is glued to the strap-on thrown haphazardly on the floor. 

“I’ll take care of it later, don’t worry.” She waves her hand dismissively and hurries back toward the bed. She grins, about to climb over him when he stops her with a hand. 

“Why was that in there?” He questions. Ginnie sighs, rolling her eyes. Of course, he was worried about it. She’s sure it has something to do with his masculinity, but whatever it was clearly bothered him. 

She sets the oil down on the small nightstand and moves onto the bed to sit beside him. 

“I threw it in there the other day, didn’t want anyone to see it.” She explains. Despite her explanation, doubt swims in his gaze. Ginnie leans down, kissing his forehead before she says, “You know I would never force you to do anythin’ you don’t want to do, ‘n you made it clear you didn’t want to use the strap-on.” 

Dutch watches as she turns away from him to grab the oil again. His heart hammers and he finds himself looking at the strap-on again. Ginnie was right, when wasn’t she, he knew she would never pressure him just like he would never pressure her. They’d been together long enough to know their boundaries and they were careful not to cross them, at least not without permission. Dutch lets out a soft groan because he’s _curious_ , he wonders what it would feel like and if it really did feel that good. He has no reason to worry either because Ginnie loved him and made sure to tell him daily just how wonderful she thought he was. 

“Ginnie, _sweetheart_ ,” He mumbles, getting her attention. “I, um… I think I would like to try it, darlin’.”

Ginnie blinks down at her husband, stunned into silence. He blushes and looks away when she says nothing. For a moment she thinks she may have heard him wrong, but the way he fiddles nervously with his ring tells her she heard him right.

“You sure, hun?” She asks. “You know you don’t have to do it.”

“I _know_ but I _want_ to.” He responds. She can’t help the excitement that bubbles up at the thought of making him grip the sheets and moan while she fucks him. She tries to hide it as she nearly trips hurrying to grab the strap-on. Her fingers fumble with the straps, but she manages to get it on. When she turns, Dutch’s eyes widen and she can see him tense. Ginnie gives him a warm smile as she walks over, climbing on to the bed and settling between his legs. Her hands settle on his hips as she leans over him.

“I’m going to go slow, but if you want to stop you just tell me alright?” She reassures, kissing his jawline tenderly. He takes a shuddering breath and nods, suddenly too nervous to find his voice. 

“Turn over for me honey?” Ginnie requests. She leans back as he slowly rolls onto his stomach. She takes her time admiring him, from the way his broad shoulders tapered down to the way his muscles flex and move beneath his skin. Unable to help herself, Ginnie slides her hands over his ass, giving it a squeeze and chuckling when he jerks. 

“ _Ginnie_!” He exclaims, casting an amused glare over his shoulder at her. 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” She grins, leaning over to kiss his cheek as an apology. “You’re gonna have to relax for me.”

She slides her hands up his back, fingers pressing in to knead at him, coaxing the tenseness from his body. With an exhale, his body loosens slightly. Ginnie hums approvingly before leaning back again, grabbing the oil and lathering her fingers in it. She can feel Dutch’s eyes on her the whole time, and she only meets them when she trails a finger up his thigh. 

“Remember, just relax ‘n tell me if you don’t like it.” She murmurs. He nods slowly and tries to keep himself relaxed but can’t stop the gasp that escapes him when she presses one finger into him. She rubs against his walls and works him looser with deliberate slowness, watching the way his eyes squeeze shut and his legs quiver. His walls clench around her, a small groan escaping his mouth when she strokes over the spot that sends sparks shooting through him. He ruts into the bed, finding it easy to lose himself to the feeling the longer she works him over. He barely hears her murmur that she’s adding another finger, but he lets out a minute cry when it begins moving with the other. She crooks them and smiles when Dutch groans. It continues like this, with her adding a third finger and praising him until he breathes out that he’s close. 

Ginnie can’t help the burst of pride in her chest from knowing just her fingers were capable of bringing Dutch to the brink of an orgasm. She denies him of it, pulling her fingers away and smirking when Dutch protests. 

“You ready honey pie?” She croons, pressing her chest to his back. Dutch nods, body trembling. Ginnie presses her lips to his shoulder and reaches down. One hand grips his hip, pulling them up toward her while the other helps her guide the dildo. Dutch tenses as it presses in and Ginnie soothes him, whispering praises and reassurances into his ear as she sinks in inch by inch. She pauses when she’s fully seated inside him, bringing her other hand back up to his hip to keep him in place beneath her. Dutch shudders beneath her, hands clenching the sheets. He’s only able to focus on how _full_ he feels, and the way her hands rub soothing circles against him. 

“ _Move_ ,” He croaks out weakly, tensing in anticipation. With the first roll of her hips, Dutch lets out a keen. Ginnie rocks in and out at a slow pace, pulling nearly all the way out before rocking back in. Dutch hides his face in the pillow, overwhelmed with every movement. The dildo rubs him in a spot that sends waves of pleasure through him. His dick leaks precum against the sheets and his stomach. The added friction from rubbing into the soft sheets beneath him makes him twitch and gasp. 

Ginnie grips his hips tightly in an effort to remain composed, breathing becoming ragged each time she grinds into him. Her clit rubs against the leather harness, the knot in her gut twisting tighter and tighter. She watches Dutch as he approaches his end, face buried into the pillow to muffle his low groans and gasps that rumble through his body. She keeps his back pulled against her despite the stifling heat and the sweat that causes her to slide against him. She kisses just below his ear, praising him. He was so good to her, allowing her to take care of him like this, and he looked so beautiful trembling beneath her. The room is filled with the sound of slapping skin and panting. Ginnie huffs and moans when her clit catches against the leather just right and she nearly cums. Her rhythm picks up slightly, and it’s enough to cause Dutch to cry out her name. 

He’s hot and his mind is clouded with ecstasy. There’s nothing else except Ginnie, the way she’s draped over him, the way she’s clutching his hips and the way she’s slamming into him. He tries to choke out that he’s close, that he’s almost there, but his voice gets caught. His dick hadn’t been touched once and yet it was so hard it was nearly painful. He manages to get out a plea, one of his hands reaching back to grab at Ginnie, tangling into her hair. Her lips suck his neck, biting down to leave a mark for tomorrow. The coil in his stomach tightens, he’s so _close_ all he needs is a few more thrusts. Ginnie reaches down, wrapping her fingers around his cock before stroking him in time with her thrusts. Dutch _wails_ , back arching and fingers clenching the sheets so tightly he swears they rip. There’s nothing but white in his vision as his body jerks, dick twitching as he cums. For a moment he can’t hear anything except his ragged panting. He slumps when Ginnie’s chest leaves his back and her hand slides down it, massaging him. 

Ginnies shushes him when she pulls out and he grunts, flinching away from the feeling. He is visibly shaking, and his eyes are unfocused, so she gently lowers him to the bed and stands. She removes her the harness before heading to the in-room bathroom, where she wets a towel. When she comes out, Dutch is still where she left him. She’s gentle with him, taking her time to roll him over onto his back, and cleaning him off as lightly as she can, trying to avoid overstimulating him. She throws the towel away when she’s wiped him clean, and crawls in beside him. Ginnie observes him, propping herself up on an elbow and resting her cheek in her palm. He’s flushed down to his shoulders, sweat glistening across his skin with a few drops sliding down his temple. His chest still heaves even though his breathing has evened out, and his eyes are shut. Her heart skips a beat at how thoroughly spent he looks, knowing he’ll sleep well and wake up refreshed the next morning, albeit sore. Butterflies flutter in her gut at just how lovely she found this man. She was so lucky to have found someone who loved her as he did and trusted her enough to try something like this. Her free hand reaches up, cupping his cheek and turning him toward him, stroking gently across his heated skin. A single brown eye peeks open at her, glazed over in exhaustion. 

“Did you cum?” He questions as she smiles down at him. Her smile is small and content, eyes filled with tender affection that makes his heart flutter. He had been so overcome by his own climax he hadn’t been able to notice if she had managed to reach her own peak as well.

“Yes, dear,” Ginnie chuckles fondly. “Now go to sleep.”

He wants to argue, wants to stay up and cuddle with her but he’s so spent that he lets his eyes fall shut with a weak protest as she kisses his temple, brushing a stray hair from his face.


End file.
